


T'aimer est facile

by Melvds



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvds/pseuds/Melvds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle didn't make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to end the ogre war, she made a deal to escape her wedding to Gaston. But who really needs to know that besides her and Rumpelstiltskin? It does change the course of events in Storybrooke by a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**First chapter! I hope you like it. Sadly I don’t own “Once upon a time”.**

** Chapter 1 **

_Belle was panicking, the last attempt to escape her much dreaded wedding to Gaston had failed miserably and now she found herself locked up in her room. The guards in front of it, for once not making sure that nobody got in, but making sure that she didn’t get out._

_The worst part was the fact that her father had been  the one who had ordered to lock her up in here.  Her father was the one who forced her to marry her to that boorish, brainless excuse of a knight, all because of the fact that he couldn’t keep his spending in check. The treasure chest was empty, and she had to pay the price in order to fill it again. Not her father who would probably spend it all once again. Leaving her in this wretched excuse of a marriage and him back at the starting point. Making it all for nothing._

_In an attempt to let out some of the rage she was feeling against the world she worked out her aggression on some of the furniture. At once calming down when she noticed some of her beloved books on the ground. She kneeled down on the ground beside them and picked them up. Her books, the one big love in her life, and she probably had to say goodbye to them in a few weeks when she would leave this palace for good to join her husband at his palace._

_She lovingly turned the cover and smiled…_ “Tales of the dark one for naughty children _”. She had almost forgotten she had this one. And it used to be her favourite as a child. The dark one, a creature who stole children from their cradles and made deals with the desperate ones, using their desperation for his own good. She supposed she was one of the desperate now._

_“Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee.” She whispered lowly, as the many characters in the book had done. She didn’t expect anything to happen and yet it did…_

_“At your service my lady!” a nasal voice spoke from the direction of the window._

_\--_

It was the third day Emma was in town and it really started to become rather depressing. The town seemed to go at the same pace, over and over. What also didn’t help was that thanks to that damn reporter no one really had a thing to say to her, not really trusting her. She was playing with her keys while staring out of the window of Granny’s diner.

“And here’s your hot chocolate.” The waitress girl Ruby said with a warm smile, waking Emma up from her thoughts. Just like that the door opened and a girl with curly chestnut hair walked in and placed herself at the counter. It wouldn’t have been a strange sight had the girl not been holding her nose in a book, the entire time.

“Who’s she?” Emma asked, making Ruby turn around.

“Oh that? That’s Charlotte Gold.”

“Gold’s daughter?” Emma asked, believing it to be quite obvious.

“Gold’s wife.” Ruby replied, “She’s the daughter of Moe French who owns the flower store. We’ve known each other all our lives.”

“Seriously? Wife?”

Ruby nodded her head, “She’s actually really nice. Opposites attract I suppose, though those two are like the extreme equivalent of opposites. ” 

With that she left and went to the counter to greet Charlotte.

“Hey, bookworm! One Iced tea I take it?”

Charlotte looked up and smiled, “Yes please, I’m sorry, it’s just one of those again.”

“One of those books that you started reading and suddenly it’s attached to your face. I hope it’s finished before dinner or we’ll see Gold here again because you burned his food once more. He’s your husband, I know. But the less I see him…”

“I know, I know. Where are we going to spend this week’s girl’s night anyway? Any idea?”

“7 o’clock, at Mary’s. And you better don’t bring any of those books with you!”

Charlotte shook her head and continued reading her book, pretending that she hadn’t noticed Emma watching her like a hawk. She didn’t have her mother’s looks but she was still a very beautiful woman, and she would’ve been a very beautiful princess had they stayed in fairy-tale land but the curse was necessary, she understood that as much as her husband did.

\--

_“Who are you?” Belle asked as she jumped up straight, “How did you get in?”_

_If the mysterious stranger managed to get passed the guards, she might find a way as well._

_“Not very clever are you?”_

_Belle’s hope turned into insult as she eyed the stranger. There are a lot of things you could say that she could easily forgive but not this one._

_“I’m not stupid!”_

_“Really, let’s see then…” He took a step closer and turned his voice into a high-pitched imitation of hers “Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee!” Belle was even more insulted now but she didn’t want to show it. “And here I am.” He finished with a bow._

_“You… You’re the dark one?”_

_“In the flesh dearie! Now, what is it you want.”_

_Her mind was going in overdrive, this was it, this was the chance to escape it all. To get away from it all. Al she had to do was finding the right wish, and negotiate cleverly about it. It was dangerous, incredibly dangerous and even more stupid, but she didn’t care. She was indeed desperate._

_“I’m getting married tomorrow.”_

_“Oh, I know. I know who you are Belle. A young princess marrying a dashing knight from a very rich family. I’d say all your wished have come true already.”_

_“I… I don’t want any of it.”_

_He looked at her, his confusion only readable in his eyes, the rest of his face was neutral._

_“Then what do you want?”_

_“Not being some boorish knight’s little wife, being treated as a broodmare for his sons and not being able to read.”_

_His face was suddenly filled with amusement, and he came closer again._

_“My, you really are something, aren’t you dearie? A princess choosing books over knights and more money than he can spend. You could have a closet filled with as many dresses as you like, the finest jewellery…”_

_Belle quickly interrupted him. ”I have no desire to become some decoration at a man’s side. I want to go places, see the world, read and expand my mind. I want to be my own person, chose my own faith.”_

_Rumpelstiltskin really was more and more impressed by the young lady in front of him. Most women tended to ask him for superficial things or true love. That together with his experiences with Cora and Milah had formed an image in his head, an image on how women were. Or more precisely, how they were supposed to be, because the woman in front of him was smashing it all to pieces._

_“And how would you want me to help you with that?” He asked, genuinely curious._

_Belle didn’t answer right away, instead she chose her words carefully, this was after all the dark one. It brought a certain tension to the air._

_“I want you to find a way to get me out of here, I want you to take me to the Snowlands, where I can start a new life of my own choosing, not yours, mine. I want… I want my father to never search for me, I want that nobody of this kingdom searches for me, or send somebody else to search for me in their place.”_

_Rumpelstiltskin let out a giggle, “I must say dearie, that is quite specific. I take it you heard a few tales about me. Why the snowlands ? ”_

_“It seemed safer to choose the place myself. Better than « somewhere far away ».”_

_Rumpelstiltskin nodded at that. “Very well, I suppose you want me to be just as specific in telling you my solution?”_

_“Indeed.” Her heart went wild in her chest, she prepared herself to listen very intently, looking for any loops or holes that he might use against her._

_“Tomorrow morning you’ll wake up in this room. You’ll dress for your wedding and you’ll walk down the aisle. Amidst all the wedding excitement a gang of ogres will threaten to attack the castle. Of course there won’t be any real ogres, just an illusion. And then I’ll come to make a deal with your father. Namely… you. Seeing that all of it is an illusion, I won’t actually need you. But it should prevent people to go look for you, knowing that you’re with the dark one and all. Then I’ll bring you to wherever you want to go, and you can start your life again. But be careful dearie, don’t want any rumours of you not staying with the dark one do we?”_

_Belle listened intently and couldn’t find a fault._

_“And the price?”_

_“Well, it’s quite some magic but seeing that I’m preventing a wedding, I guess I won’t have need for your firstborn child, do I?”_

_“What if… What if I did go with you for a month, or two months? Helping you out with stuff.”_

_It was a good deal, but he wouldn’t let her win that easily. If she chose the deal herself than it wasn’t really a sacrifice or price on her side. He’d raise it up a little._

_“Well… I do need a caretaker for my rather large estate. One year! What is one year compared to the rest of your life with your beloved husband?”_

_“I can live with that. We have a deal.”_

_He reached out his hand and smiled, “We do dearie!”_

_Belle took his hand and shook it. Hoping that she did the wise thing._

**Well this is it, the first chapter. Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think about it. If you find a mistake, feel free to inform me of it. English isn’t my mother language and writing stories helps me learn it.**


	2. The wedding

The front door closed behind her and Belle could once more let go of Charlotte Gold, in the small safe haven that she called her home for now. At least that’s what she thought, because no sooner had she taken of her scarf or someone interrupted the peace with a loud banging on the front door. She opened up to find Regina and Emma of all people standing in front of her.

“Did you give this to Henry? ” Regina asked, showing her the fairytale book that she had indeed given to Henry on Rumpel’s request.

“Regina, pleasant surprise! How are you this lovely evening? Yes I did give Henry that book, I’m a librarian, handing out books is what I do for a living. Last time I checked, that’s not illegal. Especially if it’s a book with harmless fairytales.  Now, what can I do for you?”

“You know, your husband’s cleverness really isn’t making him popular, so I suggest you stop taking that ability over if I were you. Why did you give this to him?”

Belle crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, there had been a time when Regina could intimidate her, but that time has long been gone.  

“Because every Wednesday and every Saturday, your son walks into my library, takes out some books and reads. He’s a lonely boy Regina, and tales with fantasy and adventure seem to be some sort of comfort. It gives him a feeling of belonging. So I gave him a book with fairytales that has been lying around for months without anyone touching it. He needed something like that.”

Regina took a step closer, “What he needs, Charlotte,  is a dose of reality. This…” she said, motioning her hand with the book “is a waste of time.”

She shoved the book in Belle’s arms, turned around and left to her car, leaving Emma standing there.

“Oh and miss Swan! Have a nice trip to Boston.”

With that she slammed her door close and took off.

“What she needs is some medication.” Belle muttered as she checked the book’s cover. “I assume you’re Henry’s birth mother everyone keeps talking about?” She knew it very well, but as Rumpel kept saying, the less you pretend to know, the better. People don’t tend to trust others who know a bit too much about them than they’d like. And it was essential that Emma trusted her.

“Yeah, sorry to bother you.”

“It’s okay, it’s just Regina, any idea what I did wrong this time?”

“Henry sort of used Mary Margaret’s credit card to track me down and when we went down to see her she mentioned this book and it sort of got Regina over the edge.”

Belle let out an amused sigh, “Well… she doesn’t really like me. She doesn’t like my husband actually, and therefor she doesn’t like me either. Would you like in and have some tea? I was just going to make me some.”

Emma really, really wanted to go. She was about to go crazy over the things happening in this town, it was all too personal, but Gold and his wife intrigued her, they were a bit more difficult to get through to and that was definitely a first for her. So she agreed and walked into the house.

“Sorry for the mess, a bookworm and an antiques collector, doesn’t really result in a zen-interior.”

The house was indeed pretty crowded until they arrived into the kitchen which was nicely organised if you overlooked the few books on the kitchen counter.

“You sure have a lot of those.”

“Yeah, people do tend to call me a bookworm. But I love books, they expand the mind, give you new insights, make you forget the world a bit…”

“Is that why you gave it to Henry? The book?”

“Henry hasn’t have the easiest life, I gave that book to him so he could have the most important thing anyone could have… hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing. It’s what gets us through the hardest parts of life without giving up.”

Emma stared at the woman in front of her, she really couldn’t place her with the Mr. Gold she had met a few days ago. She really did wonder how those two came to be.

_Belle was trembling, she had never been more scared. As they put on her dress, which was so overly ornate, that she felt the weight of it, pushing her down, she started to panic._

_What if last night was all but an illusion? Or a dream? What if there was no dark one to come and rescue her. Than today she would become Gaston’s wife._

_Her father walked through the door and smiled “Beautiful! You remind me so much of your mother Belle. You have no idea how proud you make me.”_

_“How can being forced to walk to the slaughter bench with no means of escape bring pride to a father?”_

_She wasn’t going to let go so easily, if her father wanted her to do this, forced her to do this, she would fight to the bitter end._

_“Don’t act so ridiculous child, you know it’s your duty. Gaston is a fine young man, you could’ve ended up with a lot worse.”_

_She also could’ve ended up with a lot better. As a child she had adored her father, looked up to him. But now here he was, selling her off like some broodmare without a second thought about her happiness._

_“It’s time.” Her father said as he grabbed her hand. Belle could only hope that the Dark One was real, and that he would help her._

_As they walked into the small temple she trembled, all the people were looking at her, either disapproving or in awe. And sometimes she could see a sympathetic face. A woman who understood the faith that awaited her._

_She was nearly at the altar when a guard rushed into the temple._

_“Ogres! Ogres!”_

_“What do you mean man?” Her father asked stopping in his tracks. Belle felt as if she could almost faint. Was this true? Was this really happening?_

_She looked around to the crowd and that’s when she saw him. Hooded, in the back. His childish smile on his face. He brought his finger to his mouth and urged her to be quiet. Bravery took over and she knew that this was her chance. One year serving the dark one and then complete freedom. She wasn’t going to blow it._

_“A whole army of ogres arrived at our walls sir!”_

_“How is this possible? How did we miss them approaching? Have you been drinking too much wine fool?”_

_“I swear to you I haven’t, your majesty. They’re here!”_

_As if to add force to his words the sound of a loud crash made the whole temple tremble. People started to panic and ran outside, leaving her, her father, Gaston, and a few council members._

_“Don’t worry my lady, I shall protect you!” Gaston roared and Belle rolled her eyes. She was brave, she knew that the threat wasn’t real. That it was just an illusion. But a very real one, as she heard more and more crashes and screaming._

_“We’re doomed!” her father said “we aren’t prepared for a siege like this. Ogres… today. If they could think for themselves it’s almost as if they had it planned.”_

_“Maybe I can help?” a familiar voice said, and as everyone turned around, they saw that Rumpelstiltskin, sitting at the altar._

_“Who are you?” Gaston said, pulling out his sword._

_“Careful, don’t want to ruin your wedding outfit now do we?” He bowed down in front of her father in a rather comical way, as if mocking the ways of the nobility, which he probably was. “Let me introduce myself, Rumpelstiltskin, also known as… the dark one!”_

_This didn’t calm her father down in the least._

_“What do you want?”_

_“If I’m not very mistaken this castle is about to be taken over by ogres. Which isn’t a really healthy thing to happen. Shortens the life expectancy with quite a bit. So, I have come here to help!”_

_Gaston came closer “Money isn’t a problem. I have more than enough gold.”_

_“Aaah… but you see euhm… I ‘make’ gold. My price is a bit more substantial.”_

_“What do you want,” her father asked, as Belle was getting rather amused with the little show he put up._

_“Her!” Rumple said, pointing at Belle. She tried her best to act as surprised as she could. Not that anyone would’ve noticed if she didn’t look that way. As soon as the word left Rumpelstiltskin’s mouth Gaston urged her behind him and both her father and him shouted that there was no deal._

_“The lady is about to be married… to me.”_

_“I wasn’t asking if she’s going to get married, I’m not looking for love. I’m looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate.”_

_Belle’s father stepped forward, “She’s not going with you and that’s final!”_

_“Very well then,” Rumpel spoke, “good luck with your little war! Though I doubt it will last long.” he said as he headed to the door._

_“Wait!” Belle shouted, knowing that this was her cue. “I will go with you.”_

_“BELLE NO! You can’t think about going with this… this beast.”_

_Rumpelstiltskin pretended to be hurt but nobody paid him much attention._

_“Nobody decides my faith but me. I’ve told you this before in another situation, and I’m telling you it now father.”_

_She turned towards Rumpelstiltskin and took a deep breath._

_“Take me with you.” He placed his hand around her waist en guided her outside the temple. Belle gathered all her bravery. One year with the dark one, it wasn’t the end of the world. Only it wasn’t to be one year…_

When Rumplestiltskin returned home that evening he was surprised to find his wife asleep on the sofa. He carefully grabbed a blanket and covered her with it, deciding that take-out Granny’s would have to do for tonight. As he covered her Belle woke up.

“Sorry, I guess I must have fallen asleep.”

“It’s alright love, I’ll go to Granny’s.”

“As long as you tell Ruby that I didn’t burn dinner.”

He smiled and kissed her forhead.

“I have some other news for you. Ashley came by today. She signed the papers. In three months you and I will be parents.”

Belle sat up at once at this news and hugged him closely. Tears rolling down her face.

“Oooh Rumpel.”

“I wished it could’ve been our child though. I wish I could give you my child.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Belle answered, hugging him closely, “We’re going to be parents. And no matter where that little one came from. We’re going to love it. As we will love Bae once we find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is yet another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Wearing comfortable jogging pants, a tank top and her hair tied up in a ponytail “Charlotte Gold” once again settled herself for an evening of conspiring with her husband against the evil queen. A husband who wasn’t even here right now, and she had no idea where he was. Girls’ night had been an eye opener to exactly what Emma Swan had been up to in this town. But Rumpel had wanted to know more. He wanted this curse to go exactly as he had planned, he wanted to find his son. Over the years, she had become just as determined to find Bae.

She started penning down everything Emma had been up to since she arrived. Which was honestly quite a lot, getting herself framed for stealing Henry’s file, destroying Regina’s apple tree, which Belle thought was pretty bad-ass, … She was just reading over everything that she had just discovered when Rumple arrived home.

“Where have you been?”

“Just having a little chat with Regina, unnerving her a bit. Telling her how Emma and Henry are as thick as thieves. Might’ve left something for her to think about, something from our pasts that might hint to Emma’s past as well.”

Belle looked up, a confused look on her face, “Why would you do something so stupid? If she goes against Emma who has no idea what’s going on… Or if she suspects that we remember everything! Rumple… why do you have to do something so stupidly dangerous?”

“After all these years we’ve shared together, do you really think that I would do something without thinking?”

“Then why did you do it?”

Rumple moved from his place in the door opening and sat himself down,

“If Emma just lives here, calmly, getting bonded with Henry, she’ll become like everyone else. She needs something to trigger her, something to bring out her fighting side… The queen will show her claws and I’ll trust so will Emma. As for us… it will make her nervous, make her panic. I know her, she’s not nearly as clever as she likes to believe. You and I both know that, otherwise you would still be sitting in that tower.”

_Belle was looking through the window of the tower she had been imprisoned in, it was too high, there was absolutely no way she could escape this cell unless by some miracle._

_“That wouldn’t be healthy my dear.”_

_She turned around and faced the evil queen._

_“Why are you keeping me here?”_

_“To get to your precious dark one of course. I must say with great success.”_

_The tone in which the last part was said, the smile on her face, it all added up to the bad feeling that suddenly overwhelmed Belle. Something truly wasn’t right._

_“What did you do?”_

_The tone of her voice betrayed her to the queen but she didn’t care, she wanted to know what happened to Rumpelstiltskin._

_“Let’s just say, I told him a little tale about a princess who returned home after spending some time with the dark one. She returned home to a cruel father who tortured her for associating with the dark one, who in the end made her so desperate that she killed herself by jumping off the tower.”_

_Belle’s heart was beating at record speed and he felt herself go dizzy._

_“He’s not going to believe you!”_

_“Oh but he did child, he did believe me and it was his undoing. You see, true love’s kiss can break any curse, while true love’s loss, it can destroy any man… even the immortal ones.”_

_Her knees started to give in from underneath her but she was concentrating hard to not show this to the queen._

_“What… what do you mean?”_

_“It killed him sweet Belle, his love for you killed him. There’s no Rumpel to save you anymore. No dark one to love you. You’re on your own in this tower. And I assure you, you’ll never leave it again.”_

_Belle wanted to shout at her, asking her why she was so cruel, why she did this. She wanted to hurt the woman in front of her, claw at her for lying, for killing him with her vile lies. Killing him… He was dead! He was gone! Instead of shouting at the queen,  instead of hurting her, Belle felt herself falling to the hard floor. And then, everything went dark…_

It was girl’s night once more and “Charlotte” alongside with Ruby listened intently to Mary Margaret’s story. Consoling her, while refraining herself to go over to Regina’s place for once again taking away the happy ending from Snow. This time in Storybrooke. She knew it was her husband’s curse that took away the happy endings in the first place, but they were always supposed to get them back once they returned to the enchanted forest.  This, this wasn’t right at all. The queen’s hate truly had no boundaries.

“I know, it’s stupid. I mean I don’t even know him right. I just felt some sort of connection, like… I don’t know, it’s meant to be or something. You must think I read to many romance novels.”

Belle grabbed Mary Margaret’s hand and squeezed it.

“No, I don’t. When I fell in love with Gold, you must’ve all thought me crazy. The whole town was about ready to put me in the asylum I suppose.  But I felt the same thing. That we had some sort of connection. That it was meant to be. I’ve always felt it.”

Mary Margaret held back a sob and nodded her head, trying her best not to burst into tears, once she had herself collected she turned towards Belle.

“The thing is Charlotte, Gold wasn’t married was he?”

“Good thing he wasn’t, it would’ve been such a nuisance having to fight for him. Because that’s what you do… you fight.”

“Are you saying I should break up a married couple. The whole town is going to talk bad about me.”

Ruby who had been quiet up until that point nodded her head “I’m with Charlotte though. You want him, you fight for him. Not to say anything, but he seemed more connected to you than mrs Blond.”

“That doesn’t make it right!”

Belle couldn’t quite believe the scene before her, the queen had truly brought them down to a low level. The snow white she knew would’ve fought for her prince until the bitter end. Not giving up by any obstacle.

“I should be going,” Mary Margaret said, “Emma’s staying at my place. Thanks for listening. I needed it. But I just need to… forget him I guess.”

And with that she left, leaving her and Ruby by themselves. Belle quietly decided that it would be her personal mission to bring Snow White back to her prince Charming. She couldn’t make everybody happy. But it was a start.

_Rumpel was mourning, he was in agony and pain, yet he didn’t allow it to surface. He didn’t allow it to show. Not when other people were around him. Sure his deals had gone more cruel, people tended to call him a monster six times a day instead of two. But nobody would know the reason, as if they would ever believe it._

_Right now he could allow his tears to flow freely. Right now he was sitting on a rock at a lake, not a mortal soul for miles and miles. He usually never ventured outside if it wasn’t necessary, preferring the comfort of his castle. But that place wasn’t the comfort it used to be, it brought up unnecessary painful memories of her. And most of all the nagging guilt, the feeling that maybe she had loved him, maybe it had been possible. He had most certainly loved her and all he had done was distrust her and throw her out, not one thinking that maybe she had been misled by the queen like so many before her._

_He remembered their first meeting, how determined she had looked, how completely unafraid she had faced him. One year, one year she had to stay with him and then she could go free. She had given him almost the one year, and he had set her free. He had almost wished he had just let her go, right after they had left her wedding. Than no harm would’ve come to her. As he remembered that wedding a shock came over him… The wedding! It was performed in a temple to the twelve gods!_

_The royal family of Avonlea was one of the few families who still honoured the old Gods. Which meant that King Maurice would hate the clerics, would think them charlatans, heathens at best. He would never have send for them to cleanse his daughter. The queen had lied…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it!


	4. A child

Belle was getting quite tired, the entire day she had been preparing the nursery. Putting furniture together, hanging up curtains, decorating. She looked at the clock and noticed that in half an hour her husband would arrive home so she quickly continued finishing things up to finish the surprise. She tied her hair up and went downstairs to greet her husband.

“Granny’s to go.” he said, showing her the bag he brought with him.

“Oh, you’re the best! I’m exhausted!” She kissed him, took the bag from him and lead him upstairs.

“I’ve got something to show you.”

He followed her upstairs and looked into the room that just this morning was still the empty room that they had painted last weekend. Now all the furniture was in place. It was a room fit for a small prince or princess in their world, which was just right for them.

“You did this all by yourself? In one day?”

“Told you I’m exhausted.”

He put his arm around her and kissed her, “You know what this asks for? Cheeseburgers, movie and a husband who is your humble servant for the evening.”

They closed the door behind them and went downstairs. It wouldn’t be long now.

The next morning Emma was sitting at Granny’s looking through the local newspaper when Ruby brought her, her hot chocolate.

“You won’t find anything interesting there. This town is absolutely dull, and if something did happen, everybody know about it before it has a chance to appear in the newspaper.”

“I’m just looking for a place to stay.” Emma smiled.

“You could ask Gold, I’m sure he has a few apartments he hasn’t rented out yet.”

“Not within my price range, I’m afraid.”

“Perhaps Charlotte can talk him into making a deal. Though I wouldn’t bet on him making a deal you’d like. Chances are the costs will still be equally high.”

Emma put down the newspaper and looked up at Ruby.

“What is the deal with those two anyway? I can’t seem to figure out how those two fit together so well as they appear to.”

“Nobody can. I love Charlotte, I really do, but this choice? She used to be a party girl you know, fun to hang out with, quite popular with the boys and enjoying it. Back then she wanted people to call her Lacey, because Charlotte reminded her of… and I quote her ‘some dull book character’. Then she gets in trouble with Gold for some dare she did, and a few months later, almost instantly she’s in love with him, calls herself Charlotte again, reads books by the dozens, stops partying, … I didn’t like it at first but I’m happy for her. He makes her genuinely happy and even though none of us can possibly understand how a bastard like him can make a great girl like her so happy and contended with her life, she is. Which as a friend, is all I can hope for.

“Ruby! Customers!”

Ruby gave Emma an apologizing look and went back to the counter. Emma was left thinking when all of a sudden her phone went off, startling her from her thoughts and spilling the hot chocolate milk she was about to sip on her shirt.

_When Belle agreed to the one year she had thought it would be a terrible nightmare. A huge sacrifice that she would have to bite through. The first month was indeed terrible, sleeping in the dungeon, facing his remarks, never knowing if he was serious or not. It didn’t help that she had yet to learn most household chores, and even though she tried and he could easily fix things with magic if he wanted to, he rather gave her nasty remarks, even threatening to send her back to Gaston if things weren’t to his liking. She had been absolutely sure that he truly was monster._

_After the first month she suddenly started noticing, little acts of kindness that she hadn’t seen at first because her mind was too clouded with her anger towards him. Something started nagging at her, perhaps he wasn’t as cruel as she had believed him to be, perhaps there was a good man in there._

_“You’re getting quite blind to the monster dearie. Perhaps you’re starting to get used to his lair. Perhaps I should punish you more often.” He once remarked when she mentioned it to him._

_“You’re not going to punish me and you’re not a monster.” She said smiling._

_“And how are you so sure of that?” was his remark._

_“Because, you don’t punish unless a deal is broken. I am here, in one month I’ve learned how to manage this castle the way a caretaker should and I am not running away. I’m keeping myself to my end of the bargain. Which is all you ever ask of people.”_

_“Most people don’t see it that way.”_

_“You blind people with the price they want. Making them forget the price you want. They don’t think anymore, they’re so desperate to finally reach one goal or the other. Maybe that’s wrong, maybe that’s not how deals should be struck but then again it’s their fault for not paying attention when making deals with the dark one. It most certainly doesn’t make you a monster.”_

_And with that she left, leaving him pondering. She was quite a strange girl, not at all what he had expected. She was of a perceptive sort, intelligent in a way that you didn’t often found in princesses. She was modest, caring and not afraid of hard work. How so very different he was from the princesses he had met and had started to despise. She was quite the opposite._

Gold closed the door of his shop behind him and made himself ready to go home to his wife. How he had ever deserved her he really couldn’t fathom. He was almost at his car when his phone made a beeping sound. He looked at it and shook his head… The silent alarm was going off. He must’ve made a mistake, having his head in the clouds. He returned to the store and was surprised to actually find another person there, looking at the safe, trying to find a way to get in.

“Ashley. What are you doing?”

She looked up surprised, like a caught deer. He immediately estimated the situation but before he could say another word he heard her say something about ‘changing my life’ before his eyes started burning. The girl was using pepper spray on him. He tried to rub it out, but fell in the process and before he knew it everything went black.

Meanwhile Belle was starting to worry, Rumpel usually wasn’t late and if he was he’d always let her know. Even when they still lived in the enchanted forest. So when her husband hadn’t arrived home an hour after he was supposed to she put on her jacket and left for the shop. The door was still open, as soon as she walked him she was him on the floor, bleeding out of his forhead.

“Rumpel!” She started shaking him, “Rumpel, are you okay?”

He opened his eyes, still confused about everything, his eyes still hurting, his head still pounding.

“I’m fine… just…”

“What’s wrong with your eyes?”

“Pepperspray.”

Belle got up to the backroom and returned with a bottle of water and a first aid kit. She immediately poured the water on his eyes, washing them out carefully.

“How long ago?”

“Don’t know… 6 o’clock as I closed the shop.”

“We need to get you to a doctor.”

She carefully helped him up and let him lean on her as they walked to the door.

“Who did this?”

“Ashley…”

Belle didn’t respond to that, she knew very well what it meant if Ashley had done this. They weren’t having a child, but now wasn’t the time to worry about it. Helping her husband into the passenger seat of her car she drove him to the hospital. All the way, trying to focus on the road, not letting her thoughts wander.

_It had been hot day in the castle and Belle for once wasn’t too happy about the curtains being pulled down now that the sunlight could freely fall through them at noon, as she scrubbed the floor. Her back ached, her arms felt sore and she felt as if she were about to faint. She was disturbed by Rumpel walking in._

_“I fear that I shall be called upon quite soon my dear. I don’t know how long it’ll take me.”_

_“If you’re so good at foresight that you know you’ll be called upon, how come you can’t say how long it’ll take you?”_

_A smile appeared on his face._

_“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’d miss me. The answer is simple my dearie… human nature. A prince has just died, and the survival of his father’s kingdom rested solely on his shoulders. The man has made a deal with me before, so I’ll know he’ll make a deal with me again.”_

_“Can you bring the dead back to life?” Belle asked as she got up and tried to make her dress at least a bit more presentable._

_“I’m afraid not, what is lost is lost. Though in this case, it’s not as lost as you might think.”_

_“So he’s not dead?”_

_“Oh no, he’s dead, as dead as they come.” He let out a giggle and Belle tried her best not to show how after two months it still gave her the creeps. “But you see, his mother is barren, and yet he has a twin. His father came to me to help him get an heir, and that is what I did.”_

_“You gave them a baby?”_

_“A farmboy to be exact. You see the irony? Now this farm boy still has a twin brother...”_

_“… which you’ll make a deal with to take the other brother’s place.”_

_Rumple nodded._

_“Is that what you do with all the children? The stories, they always tell about you taking children.”_

_“It’s not as if there are a lot of children. But yes, deals like that do tend to stick around. I don’t take them. And I never deal for them unless they can have a better life in exchange.”_

_Belle wondered who the hell would be so desperate to make a deal for their own child. Who was capable of doing such a thing._

_“Woops, my time is there…” he let out a giggle, “See you later dearie.”_

_And with that, he was gone._

It was one o’clock when the Gold’s arrived home in silence.

“Belle, say something at least.”

“What’s there to say? Once again our hope is shattered.”

“It’s not too late, I can make this right.” Rumple stepped closer and pulled her close to him, “I can make this right and I will make this right. I promise you that.”

“I don’t know if you can keep this promise. Ashley is desperate, but desperate to keep the child. You don’t take children, remember?”

Rumpelstiltskin knew deep down that she was right, but a deal had already been struck and Rumpelstiltskin never broke a deal. He wasn’t going to start now. If there was one thing that he hated more than broken deals, it was his Belle getting hurt. He had promised himself that, that would never happen again.

“Last time you tried to enforce a deal with her they locked you up, they tricked you and they locked you up. I won’t let that happen here.”

“Let’s get to bed, whatever we have to face, we’ll face it tomorrow.”

The next afternoon Belle would soon see what she had to face as Emma appeared in the library.

“Mrs Gold, can I speak to you about your husband?”

“Sure, euhm… come with me to the coffee room. What can I do for you?”

“It’s about Ashley and her baby… it appears your husband is trying to make money out of the desperation of a young girl. I can’t get through to him. I’ve heard people talk about you, you’re not like your husband, surely you can understand how immoral this is?”

“Because I’m not a monster, don’t worry miss Swan, I know what’s being said about him. I know how people think about him. But honestly, making money out of a baby? What makes you come to that conclusion about anyone? That’s a serious accusation, don’t you think?”

“I have all the proof that I need, if you want I can show you…”

Belle grabbed her coat and shook her head,

“I’m going to close the library, you come with me and I’ll show you your proof.”

They drove to the Gold house where Belle slammed open the doors and urged Emma to follow her upstairs, opening the door to the nursery.

“Here, this is my husband’s big money-making business. The big monstrous scheme you’ve been accusing him off.”

Emma walked in, looking around, taking everything in. Not saying a word.

“Something happened to me, a long time ago. I can’t have children. My husband and I have been trying to adopt, but as you can guess, it’s hard to get some references around here. Even Regina has more luck at that than us. So yes… when he noticed that Ashley wanted to give up her baby he took the chance. He took the chance to finally take home the child we’ve wanted for so long… that’s the sort of monster he is miss Swan.”

At that moment Belle felt an arm going around her shoulder and felt Rumpel pulling her closer to him.

“I believe you’ve done enough for today miss Swan.” He said, “As you can guess now my wife and I have a lot to take in tonight. I suggest you leave at once.”

_Belle was sitting by the fireside, a book open in her lap, smiling at her wedding ring from time to time. She was supposed to leave the castle two months ago, but she now knew that wouldn’t happen anytime soon._

_The doors opened and Belle looked up, expecting her husband but was surprised to see King George standing there. She recognized the man at once from her father’s court._

_“Princess Belle! I’m surprised to find you here. So the rumours are true? You married the monster? Is he around here?”_

_Her heart started beating, if he knew the truth than there was no doubt her father knew as well._

_“He’s gone. Perhaps it’s best if you returned later?”_

_“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve come bearing gifts. A debt with your husband that’s been due for a long time. Here, the best wine my kingdom has to offer. Might as well make myself comfortable while I wait.”_

_He poured each of them a glass and smiled. “Come on, taste it!”_

_Belle came closer, took the glass of wine from the man and drank it._

_“What sort of debt are we talking about here?”_

_“Well you see, he ruined my son. So who am I to grant him any children? Drink up, you’ve already had more than enough anyway.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t kill me, *hides away*. I know this is quite a sad chapter but I promise, things will work out in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update I know, but after last chapter I wanted to continue writing and here the other one is. It’s a lot lighter than the last one.

“Okay, first of all… stop eyeing me like I’m about to break! I’m not!”

Belle was getting frustrated, she had come here to a girls night with people who had no memories of the enchanted forest, hoping to get her mind of things, instead everyone stared at her like she was about to break apart.

“Honestly Charlotte, I do wonder why you stay with the man.” Ruby remarked, “First of all, he can’t give you children. Second of all, as if the whole town didn’t already see him as…”

“Don’t finish that sentence Ruby. Don’t.” Belle said, looking at her. “First of all, I can’t give him a child. He already has a son. Second of all, he wanted to adopt a child. That’s not a monstrous thing, but apparently this whole town is set on making everything he does monstrous. If tomorrow he volunteers at the kindergarten and reads stories to them, they’ll say he wanted to scare those poor little children.”

Belle got up and grabbed her jacket, this night wasn’t what she had signed up for.

“Look Charlotte! I’m sorry okay! I just wanted to help…”

“Really? Because all I can hear is advising me to leave my husband…” she calmed down at that point and sat back down. “I know this is hard to believe but he really is a loving husband to me. You should see the way he acts around me, as if I were made out of glass. Trying to make things better every chance he gets. I had been hoping to come here and forget for just one evening.”

She knew deep down that if they knew who he truly was, they would be even more appalled. Remembering the names they gave her back in the enchanted forest, even remembering what Snow’s husband had called her in her face once: the devil’s mistress. Still, there was no way anyone would keep them apart. The evil queen couldn’t, king George couldn’t, nobody else would.

Thinking about king George, Belle went silent. It was her secret, the one secret she kept from him. At first she hadn’t told him because they’d just been married after having to convince him for so long that her love was true and that there was no way that they would hurt her as long as she was at his side. After that, she just couldn’t bring herself to tell the truth anymore. Too ashamed of the lie she told. “Some women are just barren”, she told him. And that was it.

Her attention came back to the group as Mary Margaret told the newest developments between her and David Nolan. If only she knew, if only she knew that it was Kathryn who was living with her husband.

“They’re giving a party tomorrow, to celebrate he’s coming home.” Ruby put in.

“I’m not going to be there.” Mary answered. Poor Snow, what did the queen do to her. She was so different from the fierce princess Belle remembered from the forest. The one who had face her without fear, knowing who she belonged to. One of the few who had shown her kindness, when everyone else was appalled by her choice of husband. Of course she couldn’t say any of it.

She returned home that night with a heavy heart finding a note on the kitchen counter from her husband.

“I am in the basement”

She went outside again and took the stairs towards the basement where the Gold’s kept the stuff they managed to smuggle here when the curse happened. The stuff that was too precious to them to put in the store. Her husband was standing at a table, reading one of his many spell books.

“What’s going on?” Belle asked, there was no magic here, not yet. Belle and him had made that agreement a long time ago, no magic until the time is right. Until the curse is broken.

“Nothing to concern you with, just some preoperational work.”

“What? I’m suddenly excluded again? When did that happen?”

He looked up and shook his head, “I was just going over my notes on the curse. I need to be sure that Emma will be able to break it.”

“I was wondering about the curse myself.” He looked up, knowing exactly what she was talking about, “You want to reunite Snow White and her prince Charming.”

“There must be something we can do.”

Gold shook his head, as he turned a page, not looking up, “I’m afraid not dearest. When Regina casted the curse she made it very specifically for Snow White. There’s nothing we can do until the curse is broken. Which won’t take very long anyway I recon.”

Belle nodded, reassured by his words. If he believed the curse would be broken soon than she trusted that it would. She went to sit on the table and grabbed his tie, pulling him towards her, grabbing his attention. “You know what’s been a very long time?”

“Belle...”

“Rumpel, an adoption fell through, I didn’t have a miscarriage, I don’t need to be treated as if I’m made out of glass. Please make love to me.”

“Here?”

“Don’t have the patience for it to be anywhere else.”

_She couldn’t remember it anymore, how long she had been staying in the tower. She didn’t care. He was gone, dead and it was all her fault for getting caught. She heard a fight ensuing from outside her door and went to sit up, the last time she heard it, it was the man with the hook who had wanted her to help him kill Rumpelstiltskin. The door didn’t open though, with a loud pop, Rumpelstiltskin was inside her cell._

_“Belle, we need to go. Now!”_

_“You’re not dead.”_

_Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, “Clearly, I’m not!”_

_“The queen… she told me.”_

_Rumpel nodded his head, at once understanding, “Yeah, she told me the same. We can talk later, for now, let’s get you out of here before they can hurt you again.”_

_He unlocked the shackles and helped her up. Taking her in his arms and the next thing Belle knew they were at home again._

_“I’m dreaming aren’t I?” She felt dizzy, really dizzy and wasn’t sure if she was ready to believe it._

_“You’re not deary, let’s get you to your room. You need to rest.” He carried her upstairs again and placed her in her bed, changing the blue dress the queen gave her for a comfortable night gown using magic. Tucking her in._

_“You’re using too much magic, I thought it had a price?”_

_“It does, but any price is good enough to get you safe.”_

_“Now I know I’m dreaming,” Belle mumbled, already dozing off, “This will suck when I wake up.”_

Belle stood in the doorway of the bedroom, leaning against it watching her husband sleep holding two cups of tea. He opened one eye and looked up at her smiling.

“You’re up early.”

“You’re up late. Not your usual habit, I must’ve really worn you out last night.”

She handed him his cup of tea and kissed him good morning.

“I’m not as young as some of us.” Rumpel teased back, he placed the cup of tea on his night table and kissed her shoulder, moving on to her neck.

“Doesn’t mean, a night of rest can’t get us started again though.”

Belle was about to give in when the doorbell rang, disturbing them.

“Leave them be, it’s probably Regina or someone else complaining” Rumpel growled after which he continued to kiss her where he left off and Belle leaned closer again, when the doorbell sounded once again. She got up from the bed,

“It might be urgent.”

“I assure you that it will nog be urgent.” Rumpel replied but Belle was already moving downstairs. And of course it was Regina. The one person she truly didn’t need to see, not ever.

“Is your husband at home?”

“It’s Sunday morning, of course he’s home. He’s still in bed that’s all. He’ll be down to meet you shortly.”

Rumpel did in fact come down soon enough, immaculately dressed in one of his suits, which made Belle almost believe that he did have magic at hand.

“Madam mayor, how may I help you?” he said as he gave Belle a soft smile, showing her that she could go, not having to spend so much time with the queen.

_Rumpel hadn’t left her side, not believing that she was actually here at his castle again. He knew she probably wouldn’t stay long but he could only hope. Belle opened her eyes and he was immediately by her side._

_“You really did come for me.”_

_Rumpel nodded,_

_“The queen, she told me you had died.”_

_“She told the same about you.”  he said, his hand going through her hair, “she told me your father had send the clerics to cleanse you and that he drove you so desperate that you jumped out of the tower. It wasn’t until I realised that your father doesn’t even believe in the ways of the clerics that I went looking for you. I’m so sorry Belle, I’ve let you down so many times… I do love you. Can you forgive an old coward.”_

_Belle smiled, “You’re no coward. Not anymore.” She leaned closer to kiss him but Rumpel stopped her._

_“Do you believe me Belle, if I tell you that I have a very good reason why I need to hang on to my powers for just a while longer?”_

_“I think I do, but I also think that you need to be completely honest about them. If I am to stay here than there will be no more secrets.”_

_Rumpel nodded and kissed her cheek. “As soon as you’ve gained strength I’ll take you to my tower and I’ll show you. But first you need to eat something.”_

_He took the tray with chicken soup that had appeared out of nowhere and brought it to her. Belle leaned back in her cushion and ate it all, a smile on her face, knowing that she had finally managed to get through to him, knowing that he loved her as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Please comment.


	6. True love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely reviews and the follows. It makes me really glad that people are reading this and liking it.

“You know, there is a party going on tonight, and last time I checked… you were invited.” Rumpel looked at his wife, who was sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

“Last time I checked, I was. But then again I have no need to go to a party with an invite that snubs my husband for a party organised by the woman who pretends to be the wife of a man who last time I checked, was married to a friend of mine.”

Rumpel went to sit beside her.

“You know, we can’t make things right here. We have to wait till the curse drops.”

Belle lowered the book and stared straight at her husband. “I don’t think we have to. You see, it’s pretty obvious that the attraction between Charming and Snow has survived the curse even though their marriage didn’t.”

“You want to bring them back together?”

Belle nodded, a conspiring look on her face, “You know I’m a hopeless romantic my love. I just love how true love can conquer anything and I’m all rooting for it. Besides…”

At this point she raised her book again, avoiding her husband’s glance.

“It would be wonderful to see Regina’s reaction when she notices that, that part of her curse failed.”

Rumpel nodded his head. “I’ve truly been a bad influence on you haven’t I? The Belle I met would’ve indeed rooted for true love, but not revel in Regina’s anger for it.”

The book went back down again and this time Belle looked at her husband intently. “You’ve always seen me as some innocent little girl, but you forget one thing. Regina took me away from you with lies, she locked me up in a tower, tortured me with the thought that you had died. I’m not an innocent little girl. If I were I would’ve done what my father told me and calmly marry Gaston, being a royal broodmare for the rest of my life instead of making deals with the dark one and agreeing to such an elaborate plot to escape my wedding. Don’t you agree?”

He nodded his head and kissed her forehead, “Don’t do anything without me knowing. I’d love to help you on your little scheme. Wouldn’t be the first time that we brought those two together as a team now would it? Our first team-assignment ever in fact! Anyway, I need to go. Still have some business in the shop that needs handling.”

“No dirty work! True love doesn’t need dirty work.” Belle yelled behind him and Rumpel smiled. She hadn’t been too much influenced by his darker side.

_The doors of the dark castle opened with such a force that Belle could only guess Rumpel was in a bad mood. She stopped practicing the basic spells that Rumple had been trying to teach her as he walked in and threw the first thing he saw that could break to pieces._

_“Did that help?” Belle asked calmly._

_“It seems Regina doesn’t need my help anymore when it comes down to her revenge for Snow White. It appears she has taken care of it herself.”_

_“Is she alright? Snow?” Belle jumped up and looked at him._

_“She’s under a sleeping curse and her prince has been locked up in her dungeons.”_

_“Well those are two things that you can solve in a heartbeat isn’t?”_

_Rumpelstiltskin nodded, “Yes, but I need to be kept as much to the background as possible, the queen can’t find out I’ve meddled with her affairs once more. Plus, I still need the prince to do a small errand for me.”_

_“So what’s the plan?”_

_“In short, convince someone in the castle to help the prince escape, find him, make him a deal so he can do my errand and he can find his princess, bring them together,…”_

_“And then make sure the queen turns to you again for help.” Belle finished for him._

_“Why yes…” he said, a little taken aback by the interruption, “that’s the plan.”_

_“What’s the errand?” Belle asked._

_“The vial of true love I’ve so carefully procured… it must be held safe somewhere, somewhere where we know it will remain and safe from our own, not-remembering meddling hands.”_

_“Which is where?”_

_“The belly of a beast!” Rumpelstiltskin roared as if his plan was genius._

_“So, you want him, the prince that we still need for our other plans to plant a vial with a potion inside the belly of a beast? Sort of a risk isn’t?”_

_“He’ll live,” Rumpel said, “of that I’m certain. Now my dear one, if you’ll excuse me. I’ve got a little plan to start!”_

_And with that he was gone again, leaving Belle wondering why he had even bothered to come home in the first place._

It was 7 o’clock on a Sunday morning for heaven’s sake, when not their alarm clock but Belle’s cell phone woke both of them up.

“Charlotte, Ruby here, we’ve got a major heartbreak alert here. Apparently David Nolan got quite a sudden set of memories back and now he wants to stay with his wife.”

Belle looked at her husband, confused, the only thing that could bring back those memories was magic, and there wasn’t any around here.

“Where is she now?” Belle asked.

“She’s at the diner, sorry to wake you for this Charlotte, but she’s in quite a state and well, you always know how to handle this. At least better than I can.”

“Give me an hour.” Belle said.

After saying her goodbye’s Belle placed her phone next to her and looked to her husband.

“Did you have anything to do with this?”

“No, I didn’t. But I know how it happened. Apparently our David was lost last night, and how about it, our beloved queen was there to save the day. Giving him directions to my shop instead of the toll bridge, you’d think she knew her way in a town that she herself created.”

Belle who meanwhile had climbed out of bed and was taking out her outfit of the day out of her closet.

“Why did she send David to your shop?”

“You know that little windmill that stands there? That old thing?”

Belle nodded, of course she knew it, it was a terrible thing to look at, and even more terrible to clean on cleaning day.

“Well, it triggered David’s amnesia, making all of the queen’s fake memories flood inside his mind.”

 “Poor Snow,” Belle said, “and it’s not like you can burst in saying that Kathryn is the interloper here without being send to the asylum. I’m glad she didn’t do anything like that to us.”

“She did,” Rumpel reminded her, “don’t forget it. Or have you forgotten your party-days? Crashing your car onto my front-lawn?”

“We always do find each other with a bang, didn’t we? Anyway, I’m going to take a shower and head over to Granny’s. I’ll breakfast there.”

She kissed him and left the bedroom.

“Fine! Leave your husband alone!” He whined and Belle shook her head smiling, she did hope that something of his Mr. Gold persona that made him quite the domestic person, would stick once they returned to the enchanted forest.

Rumpelstiltskin, knowing that he wasn’t going to fall back asleep got up as well and went downstairs, making himself a cup of tea and some toast. Seeing David in his shop yesterday did make him pity the man a bit. The man who used to be a brave force to be reckoned with looked soft and insecure. But what bothered him most of all was the fact that Emma still hadn’t gotten a step closer to solving all this. He was starting to get worried that some meddling would have to come sooner or later again. He was this close to his son, he wouldn’t let anything get between them now.

_Rumpelstiltskin sat on the tree, ignoring the current light rain, knowing very well that it would only take a few moments before the prince would arrive. Just as he had expected he did._

_“Lost are we?” he asked._

_The prince did no effort to hide that he was rather displeased to see him, even though the current situation he was in was quite desperate and Rumpel knew just how to use that._

_“I’m just here to help,” he said as innocently as he could._

_“I don’t need your help.”_

_“No, I don’t think so, this…” he said, giving his words strength with his hands, “is the infinite forest, there’s no way out. Well…” he doubted for just a moment, “except my way.”_

_The prince didn’t want his help, of course he had expected this but he had leverage and he was going to use it. Taking the ring out of the prince’s pocket by magic he held it in front of the prince, that certainly got his attention._

_“How’d you get it?”_

_“The same way I get everything I want, magic. The same magic that allows me to do this.” He let the ring glow for a few seconds, indicating that the enchantment was placed on it even though it wasn’t really a side-effect of the enchantment itself. Give people a little drama and they always tend to take you more serious. He did wonder how that came to be. “This, is now enchanted. The closer you get to Snow White, the brighter it will glow. Interested?”_

_“It’s not something for nothing dearie! Time to make a deal!”_

_The prince refused quite violently, pulling out his sword and starting a fight. Rumpelstiltskin sighed, when were people ever going to learn that there was no way of winning unless they get hold of the dagger which would be quite the achievement. This was just another waste of time, a quite tiring one even._

_He let the fight continue for a while, pleasuring himself in the fact that the prince’s efforts where for nothing, driving him frustrated by a few magic tricks until finally he had enough of it and ended it smoothly by throwing the prince against the tree._

_“Looking for this? So brave, so gallant… so pointless. Bravery won’t get you out of this forest dearie, magic will. Trust me, this is a deal you want to make. Because we both want the same thing.”_

_“What’s that?” the prince asked, clearly showing his distrust._

_“Why you and your true love to be together of course.”_

_He held up the vial of true love and showed it to the prince, it was the most precious thing he had right now. If they were every going to break the curse, this would be his most essential move._

_“Behold, the most powerful magic of all, true love. Careful, this is all I’ve got left.”_

_“What do you know of true love.” The prince asked mocking him._

_“Not so much as you perhaps but not so little as you might think.”_

_“You, you loved someone?”_

_“Love, consider it a brief flicker of light amidst a notion of darkness. More powerful now that it has returned or perhaps just more appreciated.”_

_“What happened?”_

_Rumpelstiltskin looked up at him, “The queen wanted me to believe she had died and I believed her because that’s the thing about true love, it can slip through your fingers. It’s the most powerful magic in the world, the only magic powerful enough to break any curse. Even mine if I’d allow it. It must be protected at all costs!”_

_The prince wasn’t sure anymore what it was Rumpelstiltskin wanted from him, why this dark creature was opening up to him like that._

_“What is it you want from me?”_

_“I want you to help me protect it. By keeping it safe for me.”_

_“Where?”_

_“Inside the belly of a beast of course!”_

_He placed the vial inside the egg and threw it towards him._

_“Why hide it?”_

_“Let’s just say, I’m saving it for a rainy day.”_

When Belle arrived at the diner she wasn’t prepared for the sight she face. Mary Margaret was sitting at one of the tables, Ruby and Emma by her side, crying like there was no tomorrow.

She tried her best not to be tempted by going to Regina’s place right now and threaten the woman till kingdom come. But then again, Regina would now she remembered.

“Please,” granny said as she looked at Belle, “make her stop already. I’ve got customers coming in any second now.”

Belle went to sit beside her and took her hand, squeezing it lightly in a way of showing her support. She was getting so frustrated by everything. Not being able to help her friends, being partially responsible for the mess they found themselves in. She did worry about the consequences of that once the curse would be broken.

“I… I should’ve known you know. Of course he would be going back to his wife… they probably had the most wonderful marriage ever. With their little house and… well, who wouldn’t be happy being married to him?” She started sobbing again and Ruby and Emma gave her a helpless look, both not good at what they would call “this crying-stuff”.

Ruby’s best advice would be to just go after somebody else, Emma didn’t even understand how someone could be this helpless for a person that didn’t even know himself, let alone that Mary Margaret would know him.

At that point Belle had to make a decision, she couldn’t just say that she had to get over David, if she regained her memories that might be on the “things I blame you for” list, but then again letting her stay in this situation might bring unnecessary pain.

“Listen, Mary Margaret, only you know what to do now okay? What do you think feels right ‘for’ you, not for Kathryn, not for the rest of Storybrooke, what does your heart tell you that you need to do?”

“Being with him? I’m sorry Charlotte, I know that as a married woman you probably don’t approve and…”

“I don’t get to be the judge of that. This isn’t a fight between married and unmarried either. This is a fight for the things we love. The things we want, if you want David, then you don’t let go so easily. He may be with his wife now out of a sense of duties, because of what they used to share. But when he didn’t remember all that, when he was duty-free and had the two of you in front of him, there was no doubt that you were where he wanted to be.”

Mary Margaret stared at her, not really knowing what to say. Neither did Emma or Ruby for that matter. They weren’t used to Charlotte, who was always, even in her party days, known for having quite the morals.

“They’ll think bad of me.”

“They’ll gossip, trust me, I’ve been the subject to it when I married Gold but it’s not something that’ll kill you. And I’ll support you, all the way through. I’ll help you fight for him.”

She decided in that moment that if the queen took away Snow’s fighting spirit, she would more than make up for it herself. She wouldn’t let her win this battle.

_Rumpelstiltskin entered the castle again just in time to see Belle change one of his prices into a squirrel. She quickly turned it back._

_“You’re making progress.”_

_“I’m sorry, I know you probably don’t want me training on one of your trophies, I just couldn’t resist.”_

_“Don’t be sorry, he looked quite better as a squirrel than before.”_

_He, Belle thought, looking back at the golden cup._

_“I wondered if you are ready for a little assignment.”_

_Belle looked up interested._

_“What would you like me to do?” she asked._

_“Wait for prince charming, give him this and let him go on his merry way to find his princess.”_

_She was a bit disappointed, it wasn’t the most difficult of quests._

_“Oh, and while you’re at it. Give him some small proof that I am indeed capable of love.”_

_He looked at her then with as much tenderness as his large eyes allowed and Belle smiled up at him. “I know you are. I wish that this would be over soon, so that I can kiss you and start a life with you. You, me and Baelfire.”_

_“Perhaps you can be my wife then.” He said questioningly._

_“Not perhaps, I will be your wife then.” She said smiling, “If you are proposing of course.”_

_“Not right now, that wouldn’t be the most romantic of proposals. I’m not quite known for having a tender heart or being romantic but I know that I don’t deserve you so I want to make at least a few things right.”_

_Belle smiled up at him and was about to protest when he changed the subject quite rapidly._

_“Now, shall we go over the details my dearest?”_

_And so, one hour later, Belle waited at the shore near a bonfire to keep her warm, for the prince to emerge. Wearing a purple dress that could be mistaken for being quite regal and a matching cape embroidered with a very fine pattern._

_She knew what Rumpel wanted to achieve dressed like this, he wanted to create mystery. Because while she could tell the prince all about her love for him, she couldn’t give him her name, under no circumstance. To give away the name of the woman the dark one loved would make her vulnerable to anyone who wanted to hurt him. And he wouldn’t take the chance. Not even with prince charming._

_After what felt like an eternity, mostly due to the nerves she saw him emerge from the water._

_“Who are you?” he asked, looking her up and down._

_“The dark one send me.” She answered, walking smoothly towards him, head held high. Playing the part Rumpelstiltskin had asked her to play._

_“It was very impressive what you just did.” She said, “Come closer to the fire so you can warm yourself.”_

_“Don’t play with me woman, I’ve done what he asked me to do, did he gave you the ring or not?”_

_“Of course,” Belle said, “you’re eager to be reunited with Snow. I can understand that.” The smile she gave him than softened the prince’s hostility towards her, it was a genuine, warm and understanding smile and just for a moment he would almost forget that it was in fact the dark one who had send her, that she belonged with him._

_She handed over the ring, “Go get her.”_

_“Thank you,” he said as he walked on._

_“Wait! Something’s missing!”_

_She changed his outfit with the bit of magic she had learned by now into quite the dashing outfit if she said so herself._

_“Trust a woman’s touch.” She said smiling._

_“Sorry, who are you?”_

_“I am the person the Dark one loves most in the world.” She answered smoothly._

_“But you’re so… so…”_

_“So what?” she asked._

_“Forgive me but… you look genuinely kind and sweet.”_

_“I try to be kind, my mother always told me that it’s the only acceptable way to treat people.”_

_Prince charming nodded, still not sure what to make of her._

_“But then, what are you doing with him?”_

_“Ways of true love can never quite be understood can they? How else would you explain that just when you were about to marry one person, you come across the one person that your heart truly desires? It may seem strange, it may seem completely illogical. But I love him and he loves me, just like you love Snow.”_

_“Why is it so important that Snow and I get together for the two of you. What do you both get out of it.”_

_Belle smiled at him, “We’re both a fan of true love, and more importantly, what it creates.”_

_And with that he took off, making Rumpel show himself to her._

_“You did well my love.”_

_“Why was it so important that I told him that you loved me?”_

_“Because we need his trust. And more importantly, it makes me look human. Which is a more trustworthy trait than being a monster.”_

_Belle took his hand in hers and smiled at him, “How many times do I need to tell you, you’re not a monster.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a long chapter, see it as my little present because I won’t be able to update until Tuesday. I have a busy weekend ahead of me. Hope you like it! Feel free to leave me a review, I love to read what you think of it.


	7. The Huntsman

Belle was busy cooking as she heard her husband enter the house.

“I’m in the kitchen!” she yelled to him, when, after five minutes she still didn’t have a response from him she went towards the hallway. He was standing still, obviously thinking hard about something and not figuring it out, whatever it was.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I think, I think people are starting to remember.”

Belle took a step closer. “What do you mean?”

“Earlier today, I was in the woods and I ran into our beloved sheriff, looking as if he were chasing the devil. He then told me that he had seen a wolf of all things.”

Understanding dawned on Belle, “His wolf!”

“Indeed, he’s having dreams about it. It’s a start.”

Belle was about to reply something when the timer she had set went off, indicating that it was time to put the oven off. She went back into the kitchen and started to put dinner on the table as Rumpelstiltskin sat himself down.

“Has anybody else shown any signs today?”

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, “As far as I’m aware, just him. And by the way everyone went about their day again today, I’m pretty certain that it is indeed only him.”

Belle nodded her head, “Something must’ve triggered his memories. But what? I’m pretty sure that he didn’t take precautions the way we did.”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded his head “Luckily for us this town’s as much a gossip as the enchanted forest used to be. He kissed Emma last night, on the street and then started panicking.”

“A kiss from the saviour. You think that does it?”

“We can always put up a kissing booth and put the theory to the test.”

Belle shook her head, “Good luck convincing Emma on that one.”

They remained silent for a while, both contemplating the possibilities.

“I think it’s something in his past, something that we don’t know about that makes him have a strong connection to Emma. One that was strong enough to make him remember. It’s the only valid explanation that I can think of.”

“Whatever it is,” Belle replied, “I hope for his case that no matter how close he is to the queen now, he won’t go running to her for help or advice.”

“Here’s to that.” Rumpel replied, though secretly he hoped it. Belle wouldn’t understand why but a catastrophic event with the queen that also involved Emma in a way might be the trigger to finally start the real breaking of the curse.

_The corridor that led to the cave was dark and unwelcoming. The charming’s and Cinderella had done their best to try and keep everyone away from the dark one and this was just one of their precautions._

_Well that and the guard that lay asleep outside. Poor men didn’t know what hit him, he’d be alright in a few hours._

_Finally she heard his voice._

_“Hello, who’s there? Anyone here to see the monster?”_

_Belle lowered her hood and smiled at him, “You know better than to call yourself a monster.”_

_His teasing look softened and he held out his arms, “Belle!” he said, as if he were a man who had been thirsty for weeks and finally sees water._

_She ran towards him and let his hands caress her. She returned them as well, the only way they could show their love to each other now, as kissing was still out of the question._

_“I’ve finished all the preparations. I’m so scared Rumpel.”_

_“Don’t be, I found a way to make us remember.” Rumpel said and he turned back into his cage showing her a paper that had the same name written on it over and over again._

_“Emma?”_

_“The child of Snow white and prince James.”_

_“The product of true love!” Belle said understanding._

_“How does this work?”_

_“The name will trigger my memories, and if you brought what I asked you to…” he looked expectantly at her and she pulled out the flask from underneath her cloak, giving it to him, “… then just a drop of true love will help us remember everything.”_

_The only drop that the flask contained was poured on the parchment which coloured pink for just a moment._

_“Excellent!” Rumpel said, giving his trademark giggle._

_“Now, when the curse happens and I hear this name, it will trigger all my memories, which I can transfer to you with a kiss!”_

_The last part made Belle look up at him, a kiss, the one thing that they couldn’t have in this world, could they have it in the other? Could it really be true?_

_“Yes darling, a world without magic means no curse for me. Which means no kiss can break the curse, not even true love’s. And when we return here, you can kiss me all you like. I’ll have my son, and I’ll have you, my wife.”_

_She smiled at him, “I really hope so.”_

It was late but Rumpelstiltskin was still working in his shop, doing some repairs, when suddenly the door bursted open and his wife entered, she was in a state of shock.

“He’s dead!”

He got up from his chair and walked towards her, as fast as his leg would allow it, placing his arms around her.

“Belle, what’s the matter, calm down… who’s dead?”

“Graham, the huntsman. He’s dead. She did it, I’m sure of it. It has her written all over it.”

“You’re talking about the queen?”

Belle nodded her head and Rumpel let go of her, taking a bottle of scotch and pouring each of them a drink.

“What makes you so sure it was her?”

“According to what is said, his heart just gave out while he was in the sheriff’s office. One moment he was perfectly fine, the next he was gone.”

“A crushed heart…” Rumpel mumbled “That means our queen isn’t as harmless as you and I first thought. We should be more careful, she has more than words to harm us if she can still pull of that little trick.”

Belle placed her glass down, “It’s not a trick Rumpel, someone has actually died! He died because he remembered. That puts both of us in danger as well. We have no powers here to protect us. She apparently has.”

“She can crush hearts in her hand, she can’t get to our hearts here because she doesn’t have any powers here just like us. When the curse gets broken however and magic has been send to this world… there’s no telling what will happen.”

Belle nodded absent minded, “He was a good guy even when he didn’t have his heart anymore, he was an incredible man when he still had it. It’s unfair that men like him should die in games of power like this.”

_Lacey French knew that there was going to be hell to pay when she stumbled out of the car. The car that was conveniently parked in Mr Gold’s front lawn of all people. Not really by choice. Just as she stumbled out, both the sheriff and Mr Gold arrived at the Victorian home._

_“Well Charlotte, it seems that you’ve managed to get yourself in trouble once again.” The sheriff said as he walked towards her._

_“It’s Lacey, as you well know because I tell you every time you try to arrest me!”_

_In any other circumstances Graham would be amused, but he knew the consequences now weren’t going to be pretty._

_“I’m afraid I’ll have to take you into custody again. You know what this means this time, don’t you?”_

_Lacey looked scared as he said it. Of course she knew. It meant that this time she’d have a severe punishment, the judge was clear on that last time._

_“Mr Gold, I’m really sorry. Please, don’t file a complaint!”_

_Gold took his cane and mentioned it towards the damage. “Someone will have to pay for this dearie!”_

_“I will, I will pay for it. Trust me, there won’t be a court involved.”_

_Gold took a step closer and sneered at the girls “And how are you going to do that? I know for a fact that your father’s enough in debt already, as it is.”_

_“I can work for you… for free. Until the damage’s covered.”_

_“Nice as that is dearie, I’m in no need for an assistant who’s unreliable as you’ve clearly just shown.”_

_Lacey dropped her head at that point and nodded, there would be no escape now._

_“However, your father owns me money enough as it is. So filing a complaint will only cost me money that he won’t be able to repay and a lot of mess. I’ll give it a try.” He said. He wasn’t sure where it came from, but somehow the young woman in front of him had him wrapped around his finger. He wasn’t sure how._

_Graham stepped forward, “I’m afraid it won’t be that easy.”_

_“Oh come on Graham, she’s not drunk, she didn’t break any major traffic laws, I gather she was just distracted or tired from the long night.”_

_Graham turned to Gold, “A word please Mr Gold.”_

_Gold followed him and turned to the sheriff._

_“What’s your game here Gold?”_

_“None whatsoever. If you arrest her, her father’s going to pay a lot of money on court dates and lawyers. Which means I’ll never see my money from his current debts. Unlike the stories, I don’t enjoy turning people out of their homes.”_

_“If you hurt her, or do anything dishonourable I will go after you.”_

_“Message completely understood sheriff.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know It’s a short chapter but I hope you’ve enjoyed it all the same. What I’ve planned for the next one will be worth it, I promise! Feel free to leave a review, I’d love to read what you think of this chapter.


End file.
